1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept of the present invention relates to battery units and battery modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which are not chargeable, secondary batteries are chargeable and thus referred to as rechargeable batteries. Secondary batteries are used in a wide range of applications including high-end small electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital applications (PDAs), or notebook computers, and energy storage systems.
Since secondary batteries are repeatedly charged and discharged for long-term use, useable periods and battery stability are important factors to be considered. While secondary batteries operate, heat is generated, and due to the heat, the temperature of secondary batteries increases. Thus, unless the heat is efficiently removed by cooling, the lifetime of secondary batteries is decreased and secondary batteries may malfunction. Accordingly, cooling is a critical factor in manufacturing batteries.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.